


Christmas in Moscow

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [8]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, valoris fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Christmas in Moscow




End file.
